1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a telescoping handle assembly and, in particular, to a locking mechanism for a telescoping handle assembly for a tool for use with a railroad car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,950 describes a multipurpose tool for use with a railroad car. The tool is used to turn a brake wheel to set and release the brake of the railroad car. The tool includes a telescoping handle and is used by pulling on the tool to turn the brake wheel. The tool is also usable, by pushing, to adjust a retainer valve. The locking mechanism of the telescoping handle is not described. One tool manufactured in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,950 has a locking mechanism that includes cams engageable with the inner surface of a cylindrical tube. The tool is lockable at any position within its overall range, by a friction locking by the cams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,780 describes a collet for a telescoping assembly including a plurality of flexible fingers that are cammed radially to hold two tube sections together against relative axial movement.